The Cutie Average
by Cherry Camela
Summary: hey guys this fanfic is all about the crusaders learning about my oc's cutiemark (Kindness:Ongoing) Laughter:Next Generousity.Honesty.Loyalty. Coming Soon Magic:?.?.?.?
1. Chapter 1:The Cutie Idea

hello everyone before you start reading i wanna say ty for reading this fanfic enjoyed it? questions? add me on fb Cherry Camela msg me to add you cause i dont accept random people or spams anyway enjoy!

i cant belive we got a cutie mark in the first day. yeah the camp is really a great idea after all.

as the crusaders chatted hapily not until they've encounter their Princess twilight sparkle. hey girls what are doing here? twilight asks.

oh were just happy that we got a cutie mark! as apple bloom answered hapilly. twilight was shocked and said you got the cutiepox again?! yea- wait what noo its not that.

we meant we got someone to get their cutie mark as apple bloom said it neutrally.

ooohhh twilight laughed. i thought you have another cutiepox. well gotta go see you girls.

when twilight leaves sweetie belle shock something in her mind. hey crusaders speaking of cutiemarks..

why wont we talk to the Main 6 about their cutiemarks as sweetie belle happily waiting for the 2 to answer. why? as scootaloo answered didnt we already got our cutie marks?

yeah i know but when the Main 6 werent around we asked the Mane 6 about theirs. but dat was a longg time ago as apple bloom answered.

cmon girls at least we get to hear about princess cherry's sun cutiemark erhmm like princess celeastia's cutie mark.scotaloo thinks about it.

while apple bloom said well.. i always wanna hear about princess cherry's cutie mark. well lets go now

scotaloo stops sweetie belle and said. sweetie belle wait i know we want to hear the Main 6's cutie mark's but-

wanna know if Cream and Fluttershy are in love?? sweetie belle asked. alright but lets finish the camp first alright!~Cherry Camela


	2. Chapter 2:Arrival

A lot of days later

the cutie mark crusaders rested in a nearby apple tree. gosh that sure was succsesful as apple bloom sit downs. *huff*puff* yeah i cant belive they all got their cutie marks as scotaloo rest's and the good part we maked rumble got his cutie mark too. apple bloom was shook and said waitt... did we even see his cutiemark?

uhhhh... wait a minute! sweetie belle screamed were suppose to ask the Main 6's marks story right? oh yeahh

buut i we need to rest first i cant feel my hooves. as scotaloo raises her hooves in to the air. well alright after we rest we go.

1 Hour Later

the crusaders maked their way to twilight's castle.

as apple bloom was about to knock

at the giant door. the door opened and apple bloom got scared and hid behind scotaloo.who's the chicken now? scotaloo smirked while apple bloom groaned. as the door opened they encountered their target.

Oh girls what brings you here?

twilight askes the 3 fillies. can we go meet the main 6??? as apple bloom stopped hiding from scotaloo.

the Us? no we meant the others.

ooooh.. well sorry girls our friends is at gration right now.

Gration? the 3 filles asked.oh its a secret town. where can we find the town?

scotaloo asked

. oh no girls i wouldnt go there if im your age. why is it.. SCARY? as sweetie belle voice dropped. nono girls its not scary. look if you girls want to get there its in the everfree forest but you need help. well can you help us? twilight raised an eyebrow and thinks about it. hmmmm. pllssss?? twiligt signed. alright. YAY! as the crusaders jumped into the air.

but you girls have to listen to

everything i say. pinkie promise?

cross our hearts and hope to fly stick a cupcake in our eyes. that's does not how it works but ok. the secret only works at night. night??? you three changed your minds? twilight asked.

n-no we'll promise to follow you well alright meet me at 8:30 alright? alright!

Lots of hours later

twilight finally walked out to the castle. as she was troting towards the 3 she told the 3 to behave while going there. they promised hard. twilight still doesnt know what's the reason. ~Cherry Camela

Later

the 4 fillies are arriving at the everfree forest. before the 4 can go twilight warned the 3 fillies. ok girls im warning you to not panic or get lost when you girls cant find me. just stay to the location. alright? ye twilight. sure. cross my he- as sweetie belle was pinkie promising twilight stops her there. no need to do it again sweetie belle. oh sorry twilight.

the 4 entered the everfree forest

once they've entered they saw a scary face on a tree. the two screamed mostly panicking and hid to scotaloo.

Heh chickens. ugh girls i told you not to panic... b-but its scary. y-yeah. the 2 cackled. chickens scotaloo smirked

oh dont worry girls they do no harm.

*music*

Dont be afraid girls theyre just scary looking stuffs! are you sure??

yees im sure cause im touching it now. Eek. but to prevent the dazzle mizzle all your fear in your mind just give a tiny winsy laugh and theyll be gonee.

hahaha *poof* woahh! soo dont try to be scared theyre just standing there. they do no harm well carry on (haha? *poof* woah)just give a little giggle they'll be gone

(hahaha *poof*) a silly little laughing will make it gone soo make sure your fear is gone make it fun cause these things do no harm. soo just remember what i said dont panic dont scream just laaaaugghhh..

end*

lol just kidin

later*

alright here we are. ehmmm wheres the town? remember what i said its a secret? yeah apple bloom answered. well you go to the heart shaped wood right there twilgt points at the hear shape. well alright then.now what? say friendship. friendship?-Ahhhhhh

 **APPLE BLOOM!** the two runned to the heart shaped wood. uhrmm twiligt what happened to apple bloom sweetie belle asked. shes in the other town now i dont want you girls to mess up soo you 2 go now uhhmm ok the 2 fillies standed to the heart shaped and said f-friendship Ahhhhhh!... twilight came along friendship. *swoshh*

later *Echo's* AHHHHHH Ohff

when theyve screamed they landed into a comfy big cushion. oh sweetie belle! scootaloo! apple bloom!! they hugged. then applebloom just remembered something.hey where's twilight? here girls. as the 3 turned around. when they saw twilight they were suprised that she was wearing a crown and a beautiful dress her mane style also changed..

~cherry camela


	3. Chapter 3:A Unexpected Visit

uhmm twilight where did you get those umm clothing? apple bloom asked. oh i forgot to tell you girls in this world everthing changes your apperance. well what are these as scotaloo pointed something behind her ear. oh that. those are crowns if you have crowns your really special. Scotaloo Woahed.

Apple Bloom Asked Twilight. Erhmm twilight i have no crown doesnt that mean im special? As Apple bloom started to let out tears. Nonono your really special maybe your crown has must fallen off.

as twilight double checked the tube and she found was she was meant to saw. oh here it is applebloom! oh i guess your special after all. as twilight throws the apple shield crown. someone yelled a friendly yell.

HEY TWILIGHT! DIDNT EXPECT TO SEE YOU IN THE MORNING! that yeller was her mare friend Starships. hello star how are you? as twilight asked star ships grabed her hoof and starts to shake it. im good nothing extreme going on to the pegaboltz. scotaloo raised an eyebrow and said. uhh pega-boltz??

oh scotaloo i forgot to tell you that in this town they have wonderboltz too exept its more advanced than our wonderboltz. whats that suppose to mean? scotaloo asked with a suspicious face on twilight. that means they fly faster. they work faster. they clear the weather faster. scotaloo laughed.

hahaha f-faster?? are you kidding me?? hhaaaha. Starships didnt like that filly's attitude. as scotaloo stopped laughing she then told twilight to prove if its real. twilight pulled out a timer in her bag. ok starships scotaloo wants some prove that you guys are more advanced. HA! its on as Starships smirked. as Starships was getting ready she told the 4 what she had to do. alright im gonna fly through that castle and come back here. im gonna clear the weather and- . come back here? apple bloom asked. right apple one. alright star get ready. set.GO!

2 Seconds Later

im here. Starships was just smirking. when twilight stopped the timer and looked at it she yelled the number of seconds. 2 Seconds! Scotaloo mouth dropped and shake's her head. no thats cheating! what do you mean its cheating scota-loo? Star Asked. i think u flew 1 feet from here! the two. crusaders was amazed by Starships dash and time. Woah Ms.Star that was great! yeah yeah we didnt know pegaboltz are more advanced.

scotaloo still didn't belive and letted out a. pfftt. Star is getting sick of this filly's behaviour. a stallion with a blue armor randomly appeared in thin air and said the most scariest word in the whole eqestria history...

Ms.Star the-.as the stallion could finish Twilight and The Crusaders Screamed. **AHH!** And hidded theirselves some nearby bush. while Star Ships didnt runned like a little girl she stood to the blue armored stallion and said. What was that PegaBoltz-327420? or Rookie-Will? Ms.Star i was announcing the hearts and hooves day will be announced nearby the king and queen castle and we make sure we can guard the king and queen from the vicious **SAILMON** This month. oh thank you for notifying me Rookie. No problem Ms.Star or mander Star. Star Ships waved her hoof away as she said. you may now go. as she said the word the stallion dissapeared instantly but let some tree leaves trace.

Starships told the 4 to ok to come out now the two crusaders left out some fright. applebloom finally got over it. sweetie belle is still have some fright in her while scotaloo was thinking about how he dissapered in thin air then he suddenly thinked of something. YOU GUYS ARE USING MAGIC! star ships sighed and letted out a --_-- do you think we have horns?? uhhhhh. star ships putted her hoof in her face not until. RINGGGG!

a loud loud bell ringed and some ponies are starting to head to the bell. star ships gasped oh no its him again. him? the crusaders asked who's him?? its _**SAILMON! The God of Apocalypse**_ and his army we must stop him again. the 5 alicorns runned off to star ships.

(Those alicorns are my oc's)

(Cherry Cookie)

(Cream Cookie)yes twins

(Daisy)

(Flakes)

(Bubble Pop)

the 5 talked to star like there's no tommorow. Cherry: **STAR STAR WHAT IN EQUSTRIA ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE FOR?!**

 **CMON!**

Cream:i dont wanna yell but star we need to go.

Flakes: Darling come on now this isnt everyday you know!

Daisy:Cmon lets go cure the towna- i mean save the town yeah save the town. yeah

Bubble's:Cmon Commando star this is no time for jokes its time for partyi-

The 4:BUBBLES!

Bubble's: oops *giggle* sorry.

Star:oh ok im coming there just hold up.

Cherry:Just hurry. lets go guys!

the 5 are off to the bell while star is requesting. erhmm you guys might wanna stay here for just maybe hours? twilight smiled and said dont worry star ill keep an eye on these 3. ok see you later.

star is off to the bell.

while the crusaders are left with fright and questions.

Apple Bloom: Ermm twiligt whos **Sailmon?** why are there 5 alicorns?

Sweetie Belle:is he dangerous than the other monsters you and the other fought?

Scotaloo: is he cool?

Twiligt didnt expect all of those. she just said she'll answer them later right now there just gonna behave.~Cherry Camela


	4. Chapter:4 Kindness (Ongoing)

Before you read

Chapter 4: Kindess

i wanna say to the readers thank you guys for reading Chapter 1,2,3

wish me luck on the other chapters especially Magic...

=)

After The Fight Which Wasted Alot Of Time

Star ships went back to the 4 behaving ponies but star is preety tired and didnt even rest first.

what a dumb mare.

lol jk ahem anyway

Star Ships Went Back to the 4 Behaving. Ponies But Shes Dusty.Star Went to twilight and said you guys can explore now. Oh! by the way why are you 4 here anyway? Sweetie Belle Answered Exitedly. We want to know how you 6 got your cutiemark's

Star Ships Asked the crusaders

hmm why not me first?

the 3 answered happily. Alright!

ok it all started when- she was gonna start but she realize she has a private thing to do

uhmm girls i may be telling it later i have some very important things to run.

the crusaders sighed and said. alright.. sorry girls.. star flew away in thin air leaving dusty traces. twilight felt bad for the 3 and said hey why wont we find someone else erhm like cream


End file.
